Emily Jacobs
"You're suppose to stop her from doing stupid things like this, not help." - Emily to DJ about PJ. Emily Shelia Jacobs '''is a witch and the best friend of PJ Evans, a Legacy Charmed One, and her sisters Pax and Peri Evans. She is also the cousin of Sarah Morris, the granddaughter of Andrea Morris and the descendant of DJ Morris. Being a Morris witch, Emily was blessed with the powers of Prophecy, granting her the powers to make prophecy and see death making her one of the most powerful Morris witches just like her cousin Sarah. Besides this, Emily also possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Emily is also a decedent of the Morris line of witches dating back to her namesake Emily Morris. '''History Early Life Emily Jacobs was born on November 2, 2081, a few days before her best friend PJ Evans, at San Francisco Memorial hospital to Morris witch Camryn Morris and mortal Adrian Jacobs, as the couple's first only child. After being born, Emily's father passed away in a simple car accident causing her mother and her to move in with her Grandmother; Andrea Morris, her Uncles DJ and Leo Morris and her older cousin Sarah Morris. It was after the pair had moved into the house that DJ and Andrea held a Wiccaning for Emily which was proceeded by DJ's wife Emily Morris, Emily's namesake. Like with her cousin, Emily showed signs of having powers when she was five years old with her having terrifying nightmares of people dying. Initially she believed it was just nightmares as some of them were fuzzy to her brain however after telling her mother it was discovered that she had a unique power of prophecy being able to predict a person's death. DJ later became Emily's whitelighter after she was found to be a powerful witch. At six years old, Emily had a vision of her uncle Leo being killed by a demon, and being unable to tell Sarah, she told her uncle DJ, though he eventually told Leo. After her uncle's death, Emily found out that the clearer her visions the more likely it is that she cannot change the outcome. During this time, she was also almost killed by Sarah when Sarah's powers went haywire. However she was saved by her mother and DJ. Afterwards Sarah was sent away for three weeks which Emily believed was her fault. By the time Emily was nine she had a vision of her mother dying of cancer, and due to the clearness of the vision she knew it would eventually become true. Not long after her mother was diagnosed with cancer and Emily stopped talking and tried to take away her powers. It was at this time that Emily met and befriended PJ Evans, a Warren witch, and whom her uncle DJ encouraged her to have a friendship with and who also had a fascination with wiccan and weird things. Within a short time PJ became everything to her. Within a year Emily's mother had passed away leaving Emily an orphan and to be raised along with her cousin by her Grandmother and Uncle DJ. After her mother passed she spent a lot of her time around PJ and the two quickly became inseparable even though she knew that she could never tell PJ of her powers although PJ's mother Paisley Evans, helped Emily to learn that being a witch was who Emily was meant to be and that she could change the future which she ended up doing by saving Luke from an energyball. During her high school years Emily like Sarah spent half her time divided by her mortal and wiccan life with her taking some courses at Magic school however she also joined her school's swim team and became a jock. At the time she also spent a lot of her time being photographed by PJ's the school's photographer. She also joined year book and book club with PJ and whenever they did concerts she was the background dancer to PJ's singing talents. However Emily also developed a crush on PJ as well as PJ's sisters. At the end of her junior year, Emily had a clear vision of Paisley, dying. In fear, she didn't talk abourt her visions however later revealed the vision to her uncle DJ whom told Paisley. Paisley came to Emily and told her that the vision wasn't her fault and that she knew she was going to die but that Emily's vision gave her the chance to say goodbye and make her peace. Within four months PJ came to Emily and told her that her mother had died and Emily had her first non lethal vision with her prophesying the birth of the Legacy Charmed Ones. Appearance Emily is rather exotic and has an "ethereal" beauty with an air of feminine mystery. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Emily is of mixed origin with her being of both Asian descent from her mother's side and African American descent from her father's side. She has a slightly roundish oval face with full lips and deep set hooded eyes, which like her cousin's are soulful and dreamy. Her dark brown hair, which is usually worn down, compliments her olive complexion. She has an athletic body type, as she used to be a swimmer with long legs standing at 5'7" and a gorgeous smile with full lips. Emily also has a tattoo of a crescent moon on her left hip. * Wardrobe: When it comes to her sense of style, Emily is the simplest dresser and wears minimal makeup. She is a bit of a tomboy and tends to wear a lot of jeans with athletic type clothing and her favorite jean jacket. Although despite her tomboy nature Sarah also tends to wear a lot of sophisticated clothing with her wearing dresses and skirts. She is usually also seen wearing beanie hats as well as wearing a silver heart shaped locket with an engraved 'E' given to her by her mother before she died. Personality Emily is often described as being a caring, sweet and loyal young woman always willing to do anything for everyone. She cares so much about Sarah and her friends that she will do anything she can to keep them safe even to the extent of herself. As an only child, some believe that Emily would be spoiled however growing up the way she did taught her a lot. Although Emily has been through many difficulties in her life, (such as finding out her sexuality, the deaths of her parents and uncle as well as her morbid visions), and yet she always seems to stay strong and come out on top. Between the cousins, Emily is believed to be the most sensitive and stable having never cheated on any of her partners and she also shows a great deal of compassion and empathy for people who are outcasts or act suspiciously which is probably due to her feeling like an outcast herself. However Emily can also be highly competitive and does like to win, and although she hates lying she will do it if she has too especially to protect those she cares about. Emily is also stubborn when it comes to important things though she will cave when backed into a corner and is also fairly sarcastic which seems to be her coping mechanism. With her sexuality and mixed race as well as being a witch, Emily is very insecure and self-conscious often relaying on PJ and Sarah to help her. She seems to have grown a lot and although originally considered the weakest of the Morris family due to no active power, Emily is actually the strongest as she is able to deal with her visions and not loose complete control over her abilities. She is also the most protective over the Evans sisters and tends to act like a Mom despite being the second youngest. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Prophecy: The ability to see and make a prophecy about the future. ** Death Prophecy: The ability to see when a person is about to die. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch; Emily has been trained hand to hand combat. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of her life, Emily has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * School Student: Emily is currently a high school senior at Bay View High school in San Francisco, California with her best friend PJ Evans. She is known for being a jock and a bit of an outcast in school with her being on the school swim and track teams. She is also apart of the school's LGBTQIA team as well as being on the honor roll, however she is also known for being a very academic student with her managing to maintain high grades and an impressive gpa despite all the problems and demon attacks in her life. Whilst in school Emily is also taking classes at Magic school and is being considered for Valedictorian in high school alongside PJ. Relationships Family Sarah Morris Sarah Morris is Emily's cousin and one of her closest friends. Growing up Emily has always lived with her big cousin, and so often sees the older witch as an older sister. Emily was the first person in the family that she told of her being either gay or bisexual and after having a vision of Sarah's dad's death was afraid to tell her as she didn't want to hurt her or have her hate her. Emily and Sarah are usually always found together especially when not with the Evans sisters, and seem to have a sisterly bond. However like all sisters/cousins, Emily and Sarah do fight especially when it comes to sports or competition with Emily having a desire to win, as well as when Emily acts older than her years. They also disagree on a lot of different things due to their personalities as well as their Wiccan natures with Sarah having nearly killed Emily twice. Yet they will always be there for one another and will protect each other with everything that they have within themselves even willingly sacrificing themselves to save the other. DJ Morris ''' DJ Morris is Emily's ancestor, her whitelighter and surrogate uncle. For as long as she has been alive DJ has always been apart of her life, and has been ready to help and guide her whenever she needed it. She has shown him a lot about the new world an he in turn has taught her a lot about her magical world. Having known DJ since moving into her Grandmother's house, she has always seen him as a "Uncle" and was more than happy when he was made her whitelighter. However like all families Emily and DJ do have a lot of problems with DJ taking a parental role in Emily's life especially since her parents had passed away. Although she has a better relationship with DJ than Sarah has with him. She also goes to him a lot with her visions when she feels she can't go to Sarah, and sees him as a confidant. DJ has also helped Emily a lot with learning about her powers although she feels that she can argue with DJ especially in regards to the Evans sisters. '''Etymology * Emily: Emily is a feminine name derived from the Roman feminine name Aemilia. meaning industrious or striving. The Latin name Aemilia in turn may derive from the Latin word aemulus (or from the same root as aemulus). * Jacobs: Jacobs is a patronymic medieval surname. Its origin is from the given name Jacob, derived from the Latin Jacobus, itself derived from the Hebrew language personal name Yaakov, from the Hebrew word akev("heel"). It is a common in English speaking countries. There are many variant spellings. The first record of the surname is in 1244 in the "Cartularium Monasterii de Rameseia". Jacobs is also an ancient Anglo-Saxon surname that came from the baptismal name Jacob. The surname Jacobs referred to the son of Jacob which belongs to the category of patronymic surnames. Trivia * Emily was named after her ancestor Emily Morris, DJ's wife, whom was the first witch of the Morris family, and was also named after her ancestor Shelia Morris. * Like her Uncle DJ and Sarah, Emily is best friends with the new generation of Charmed Ones. Category:Characters